Any Means to Achieve His Ends
by Pensieve Plotter
Summary: Snape is in secret research to teach Occlumency and Legilimency to a Hogwarts student. Review and I'll write more.
1. Any Means to Achieve His Ends

Chapter One: The Clandestine Experiment

Chapter One: The Clandestine Experiment

The Minister of Magic tramped down the hollowed dungeons, holding his green bowler hat in one hand and a snake-skin briefcase in the other. He was assisted by an Unspeakable as well as an Auror for protection on the journey, as one could not apparate into Hogwarts. He had already written a letter to the so-called "former" Headmaster of Hogwarts several months ago and had gotten his okay on the secret experiment being arranged.

He knocked on the door of Severus Snape's office, who immediately said in his deep voice, "Enter." The Minister walked in and Kingsley shut the door behind the three of them.

"Hello Minister….," Snape acknowledged, but did not rise from his nearly cleared off desk. He nodded towards the sallow-faced wizard wearing cobalt-blue robes and a grave expression deep lines etched over his forehead, "Avery,…and forgive me,…." Snape inclined his head to the tall, muscular wizard standing beside the candles on one of the shelves.

"Shacklebolt….Kingsley Shacklebolt," the Auror answered in a plain, but confident voice.

"Yes…an Auror," Snape said shrewdly. He knew perfectly well who Kingsley was, as they were both members of the Order of the Phoenix. But because he is a spy for the Order, Snape could not let slip even the slightest hint that they were on speaking terms.

Cornelius Fudge cleared his throat, "Let's get down to business Snape….er Professor Snape. You have been teaching at this school for nearly sixteen years, correct?"

"Yes, Minister," Snape answered smoothly.

"As Potions Master. Dumbledore gave me a most pursuasive reference on your abilities in Legilimency and Occlumency. I must say you are the only one we want for this aspect of the research."

Snape's blood drained from his head at the mention of this power that he usually would not tell anyone of. But because this was supposed to be clandestine, and he was going to gain quite a lot if it succeeded, he was more than willing to do so.

Snape nodded appraisingly and said, "I will do my best to discover innovative techniques to use these powers for what you wish to accomplish."

"Yes…" Fudge said looking down at the floor for a second frowning as he began to complain, "With all that has been going on, I can only hope this works. My Aurors could then possess the intelligence needed to capture them…. I would at least have them back in Azkaban and my approval rating would be satisfactory like it once was." Fudge sighed in exasperation, his blood-shot eyes focusing on Avery, "You have the details of the procedure and contract with you?"

The sallow faced wizard answered in the affirmative, in a murky voice as he fumbled through a pocket of his robes. Avery laid on Snape's spotless, ebony desk a scroll of parchment and a gold quill.

Snape raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the contract, "You sent me a copy of it last week, I reviewed it and wish to sign it now if isn't revised….but first whom is the subject you have selected?"

"Well…Professor Snape you must understand this research needs presence of a rare ability that the learned wizards in the Department of Mysteries wish to explore further. Not everyone is a seer by all means, most question their credibility….We have chosen someone, whose family has seers in their lineage. She is young, so her powers are still alterable. And her father works in the Ministry, which makes her trustworthy. Because she is under-age, he signed her contract."

Snape frowned deeply, as realization dawned upon him, "Is this a Hogwarts student?"

"Yes. She has already been interviewed and will be no problem at all," Fudge answered automatically sensing Snape's displeasure.

"Who is it?" Snape asked sharply, a vein showing up on his left temple, imagining having to give extra lessons to a little brat.

Fudge dropped his jaw stupidly, taken aback by Snape's change in demeanor to such ill-temperament. "er…Blanche Runecord. Age sixteen."

"I know the girl," Snape interrrupted as he started thinking about her. At least it wasn't the worst-case scenario, as there were plenty of other students in the school that he would loathe giving private lessons to much more. Snape had only stopped giving Occlumecy lessons to Potter a few months ago.

"Will you still sign the contract Snape?" Fudge asked,with almost indecent impulsiveness.

Snape suddenly stood up and moved closer to Fudge. "That all depends on your promise that I would get an Order of Merlin, Minister if any of this research turns out well."

"Yes. I'll be glad to do so for you. Train her to see the death eaters meetings through a combination of Legilimency and the seer's power of…" Fudge faltered and glanced expectantly at Avery, "What is the term, Unspeakables coined it as Avery?"

"Remote-Viewing," he answered.

"Make this work… and first class if I can arrange it Snape!….As well as a few hundred galleons!" he said enthusiastically.

Snape smirked and his black eyes glittered with the desire to have this most prestigious award given only to the most accomplished wizards in the world bestowed upon him. His thoughts went back to the subject of the study, as a crucial question came into his mind. "Has she shown any signs of being gifted at….Divination Minister?"

Fudge clenched his teeth and admitted, "No. but as I said she turned out to be the most promising in the files of records we have on the magical population of Britain, for the reasons I already explained."

"So she doesn't have any raw talent at all. This will be difficult, but I'll do everything I can to achieve your objective."

"Please sign then," Fudge reminded him.

Snape grasped the gold pen in his right hand and quickly signed it. Once the point of the pen left the parchment, his signature was lit with a red flame and the paper rolled itself up with a red coil wrapping around the roll, to bind it closed.

Fudge smiled broadly and clapped his hands together, "It's settled then. Remember it is a binding magical contract, so you can't back out of it."

Snape nodded and said, "Yes, the terms are that I only teach her until the end of the school-year."

The Minister nodded and said, "Best of luck Snape and I hope to get you an Order of Merlin…I do apologize about raising your hopes for one two years ago. But unfortunately Black escaped."

Snape looked down for a second, his jaw clenched. Remembering that night when Potter had somehow intervened and ruined Snape's sadistic pleasure of getting to watch Sirius Black receive a dementor's kiss.

"Good-bye for now Snape. The Unspeakables will analyze her performance in July. We would like to come as well."

"Yes I will be there Minister."

Avery followed Kingsley and Fudge out of the dimly-lit office and shut the door.

Snape just stood there, his lips tightly compressed and his forehead furrowed. Thinking about how he could teach Ms. Runecord. Of course it would primarily be about understanding Occlumency and Legilimency before trying to get her to use Remote-Viewing, which Snape could not do himself.


	2. The First Lesson

Chapter Two: The First Lesson

Chapter Two: The First Lesson

Blanche Runecord left the Slytherin common room, five minutes before nine, as she did not want to be late for her private lesson with Professor Snape. She strode down the long corridor in the dungeon, her school robes whirling behind her. Her heart was pounding with excitement as she was happy to be a part of this secret research.

As she got closer to the door at the end of the corridor, she slowed her pace and caught her breath. She took a deep breath and waited several seconds. She had just raised her fist to knock, when Snape opened the door half-way.

"Just in time Ms. Runecord," he said in a low voice, with a hint of sarcasm. He motioned at her to come inside. He left hardly any room for her to slip through the door, as he was standing right in the way. She looked up at him, hoping he would move. He did not, so she brushed up against his chest, her head reached the tip of his shoulders.

Snape's footsteps echoed in the dimly-lit office, right behind her. He continued to walk across the room over to the desk and sat down in his usual chair behind it. There was nothing on the desk, except for a pensieve. Blanche took a step forward but wouldn't sit down unless Snape told her to, as she was not sure what he wanted her to do.

Snape looked at her scowling a bit, as he thought she was being slow on the uptake. "Sit," he ordered, pointing for a second at the chair straight in front of him.

Blanche quickly obeyed, sitting low in the chair, with her hands clasped in her lap.

"Now Ms. Runecord, I'm sure you're aware that I have signed a contract by the ministry to teach you occlumency and legilimency."

After waiting a few seconds, and Snape did not continue she asked, "Isn't it supposed to go further than that professor? They want me to learn remote-viewing."

"Yes, but first, you must learn the elementary skills needed to perform occlumency. Then I shall try to teach you legilimency. I assume you know what these two branches of magic are for?"

"I was told during the interview that occlumency is closing your mind against…an invader. And legilimency is penetrating the mind to look for deceit, right?"

"Correct….but only in essentials," he said in a calm, mutual voice. "The ministry is hoping to succeed at making you the first to train to see inside the death eater's headquarters or perhaps even what the dark lord is planning." Snape just then, was thinking how ironic it was to be teaching her for the ministry, when he was a spy in the secret organization called the order of the phoenix, where it was his task to find out what the dark side may be up to.

"Now…Snape said. "You will not tell anyone, that I am a master occlumens as well as a fairly decent legilimens. Is that clear?"

"Yes, professor," Blanche, answered complacently.

Snape withdrew his wand in a flash, he had suddenly taken it from the inside pocket of his robes.He held it, his hand on the ebony black desk. "Take out your wand Ms. Runecord."

"What are we going to be doing?," she asked, feeling scared from anticipation.

"I will attempt to break into your mind. Use your wand and any magical defense to stop me," he stated in a simple, soft tone. "Clear your mind and let go of all emotion."

She wasn't able to let go of her fear completely, but at least reduce it to primarily reside in her stomach, and not to think what it would feel like to have her mind attacked. "Get ready….one, two, three…legilimens!"

She was forced to watch her first time flying a child's broomstick, when she was five and had fallen off, a few feet from the ground. Then she was eleven, sitting under the sorting hat. Then she was in Snape's potions class for the first time, reliving her anxieties of the first lesson, when he burst through the dungeon doors and terrified the class with his speech.

As she was viewing that, Blanche thought legilimency being done on her wasn't that bad, but she was not cognizant enough to remember to resist it. An image of Snape recently in potions while she and the class were taking a test came to surface. She had been staring at him imagining her fantasies, as she had a secret-crush on him. She was able to avoid thinking about it whenever they interacted, so he never had found out through legilimency.

Suddenly an image came forward, moving like a film-strip, changing into a recurring dream! One she had had as recently as a few nights ago about Snape. She was lieing in a bed, with him on top of her unbuttoning her shirt. Then he was un-zipping his pants and his cock had sprung out!

Snape lifted the spell, with as much force as he could muster and she was launched backwards, out of her chair. She landed on both knees on the hard surface of the floor, too shocked to cry out from pain, as the chair skidded behind her.

Snape rose from his seat and swiftly went to stand over her on the floor. He was completely unnerved by what he had seen. She was still on the floor, staring down, beginning to turn red from embarassment. She didn't dare look at Snape.

"What was the meaning behind that Ms. Runecord?….I can surmise as much that you fantasize about me," he was trying his best to keep a level-head.

She couldn't answer him, she just swallowed hard, wishing she could disapparate away from him. "Well?"

"Y-Yes, I do" Blanche replied in a constrained, voice hardly using her vocal cords.

Snape grabbed her upper-arm and pulled her up to get a look into her eyes, to do legilimency, so he could fully analyze what was going on. But Snape could feel his usual control over his emotions, slipping.

Blanche quickly glanced at his face, and saw that his mouth was in a grim, serious line. She knew he was probably angry. "You didn't resist any of my intrusion at all. I suppose you enjoy reliving these dreams you have?" He was trying to make her feel guilty, so maybe it would not happen on her next attempt to do occlumency.

"I didn't enjoy it!" she said defiantly.

"Don't lie to me. What other fantasies have you had about me?" Snape's eyes were boring into her. Blanche tried to look away, but his eyes were too dark and captivating for her to do so. Blanche also found it enjoyable to look at Snape, even during an uncomfortable moment.

She refused to answer Snape's question, but it was not neccesary. Snape saw another random one of a pretend-orgasm. Then an imagined thought where he was kissing her passionately. "I see a thought you have about me kissing you," he said savagely, "and receiving pleasure. Understand Ms. Runecord, that you will never be receiving any of the sort. You're to rid your mind of it."

Snape released his grip on her arm and went back to his seat, Blanche followed suit. She was actually feeling a bit ashamed. "Clear your mind. Empty it…one, two, three legilimens!"

For about two seconds, there really was a wall placed up. But then Snape was able to break through it and he saw an image of both of them completely naked. He was absolutely appalled. He released himself from her mind, and as he did so, Blanche burst forward, her waist colliding with the edge of the desk, pain ensuing in her ribs.

"Another failure to do occlumency….Nearly as pathetic as the last!" Snape's face was turning white, even paler than usual. He was having virtually no success, and he wanted to be able to earn an Order of Merlin.

"Please, Professor Snape! I'm trying but I can't-"

"Silence!," he said in a raspy voice, to end her loud pleas of excuses. "Do you ever have control over these thoughts?"

"YES!" Blanche yelled, scowling at him.

This lack of a polite response caused Snape's anger to increase a bit more. His dark eyes narrowed, as he looked across at her and said, "Yes, sir."

"Yes…sir," she said in a small voice, gulping between the words.

"Take control over them immediately, less I tell the minister to get me somebody else. One more time…Clear your mind. Legilimens!"

He saw a memory of her with her friends at a quidditch match. Then somebody laughing at her because of a hex performed on her in a corridor. In the back of her mind, Snape accessed, an image of her sucking his cock, she seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

"Enough!" He was now on the verge of being enraged. He thought briefly in desperation of finding a way to make her stop thinking these thoughts. He used his first instincts, and waved his wand at her face. "Ow!," Blanche yelled. A white-hot whip-like something had hit across the cheeks and forehead diagonally. It was like he had slapped her.

"You have a dirty, wasted mind Ms. Runecord. You don't deserve to be involved with such important research," he announced sternly, crossing his arm, which folded his robes.

Blanche, who had been looking at him, , looked down, staring at the swirling pensieve. Her mouth trembling, and her eyes beginning to burn.

"This is the end of your involvement in the experiment," he said with a note of finality.

"But professor!," she wailed.

"I am warning you Ms. Runecord to leave," his voice sounding deadly, his face looking murderous, shaking slightly.

"Can't you find a way to force me to stop? A wizard like you-" being a Slytherin she was trying to compliment him.

"Get out! Get out of my office…"

She jumped out of her seat and ran towards the door, and left without closing it, but the door slammed closed on it's own. Snape had done it himself, but she had no time to realize that. She did not stop running until she was safely in the Slytherin common room.

Snape remained at his desk, still looking furious. He slammed his fist down on his desk. He had to find a way to make this girl learn. He had finally thought of something that should definitely make her stop thinking about her fantasies. But first, not without a good taste of revenge on his part, for her having such desires.


	3. A Tearful Plea

Please Review

Please Review!

Blanche brought up her carton of test tubes to Snape's desk with the rest of the class in a shaky fashion. She was so afraid she would drop it from nerves. It was all from the fear that she may somehow make eye contact with Snape. She didn't want to ever again, after last night. It had also been a complicated lesson, separating all the disparate elements to make an antidote to a blended poison. Blanche hoped she did better than usual, maybe an E this time.

She returned to her table, and slowly did up her bag, placing her advanced potion making book and homework planner in it. All the other students were quickly departing. Blanche bit her lip, her mind working frantically. How could she make her words conciliatory and offer an apology to her teacher?

There he was in those frightening and intimidating black robes swirled under the desk, seated in the front of the classroom. Slowly she went and stood before him.

Snape did not look up even though he knew who was still lingering after class. "What is it, Ms. Runecord?" he questioned, sounding cool and unconcerned.

Feeling like she was out of her mind she blurted, "Am I to come to your office for lessons…sir?"

Snape shook his head, as a silent answer. But did not look at her, as he knew it would make her upset. The blood drained from her head and thinking up worst-case scenarios she suddenly let out a gasp.

"Are you going to tell anyone that I'm not in the experiment anymore?…Please forgive me!…I really wanted to learn the Occlumency. Professor Snape…I'll be a more serious student from now on, I swear."

Snape continued to look down, gathering his parchment and quills to rest in a neat pile, as he was leaving. "I'll do anything you say to stop myself from harboring those thoughts…. Please? I really wanted to make money from this and even become famous."

Snape snarled at the thought of fame, finally irked and remembering his frustration in wanting that order of Merlin. He rose to his impressive height of over six feet and placed his hands over the top of the desk convulsively. "It's over, Ms. Runecord. I've written a letter to the Headmaster explaining our predicament and why I can't work with you. Dumbledore has agreed that you need to be punished. Detention every night in my office, starting at six."

Blanche started to whimper and let out a small sob. Horrified at the thought she posed the dread question, "You-told the Headmaster?! My reputation will be ruined. I'll never find a job, if this goes on my record."

Snape did not react emphatically over this, but just smirked. More and more tears slipped down her cheeks onto her chin, as she finally looked him in the eyes.

Snape raised a thick black eyebrow and scathingly remarked "Such an obvious display of emotion, Miss Runecord? Good Occlumens, are more equipped to handle emotional stress and hide feelings. I'm glad I didn't have to waste my time teaching something you'd never learn."

Feeling vindictive pleasure in her pain, he watched her turn on her heal and flee the dungeon, still crying.


End file.
